


Adios Puppy

by Brate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Case Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true face of evil is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adios Puppy

Dean unlocked the motel room door and walked in, stopping dead when he saw the object at the end of Sam's bed.

"Sam!" he called.

His brother came out of the bathroom. "Oh, hey, Dean. I figured it out."

He barely heard but Sam said, so focused on what he was staring at. "Why is there a Hello Kitty suitcase on your bed? I know you like to feel like a princess, Sammy, but that's going a bit too far."

"It's cursed," Sam answered easily.

Dean snarled, "I'm not debating that; I'm just wondering why it's here."

Sam sighed. "No, this is the solution to our case."

"The evil entity is a bright pink Hello Kitty suitcase?"

"Uh-huh."

"Dare I ask why it's here?"

Sam shrugged. "I managed to finagle it away from the tween who bought it at the yard sale."

"And why is it still here?" Dean prompted.

"I figured we could take it out somewhere and burn it when it got dark."

"I'm not putting that thing in my car."

"Dean…"

"Hell no, Sammy. I'm not even worried about it being cursed; there's no way in hell I'm letting Hello Kitty into my car."

"Then how do you suggest we dispose of it?" Sam folded his arms over his chest.

Dean waved a hand. "Take in the bathroom and burn in the tub."

"Which would set off the alarm and have the manager come running to see what the problem is. Good plan, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth to offer up a different plan but closed it almost immediately. Dammit! He wasn't getting out of this. "Fine, we'll take the car. But if you come home tomorrow with a Hello Kitty cover for your phone, I'm disowning you."

Sam looks offended. "Dean, you know I'd never cheat on The Powerpuff Girls."


End file.
